21st Century Greaser
by The Night Ninja
Summary: When Katherine, an 18 year old girl with a 1960's facination and a deep love for the Outsiders gets sucked into the book she loves so much but two years before the book begins, can she save the Curtis parents, Johnny, Dally and get the man of her dreams while relieving historic events and making choices that will propel her and her new family to riches and glory?
1. Girl in Black Leather

**Hello and welcome to my latest story, please no flames i own nothing in this. I usually don't do OCs because i don't really like them normally but I kinda wanted to write this for a while and live my dream through my character.**

Katherine was not your average 18 year old girl. She loved wearing jean jackets and leather jackets, wore her hair combed back and dyed black. She wore high heeled leather boots and loved anything to do with the 1960s. One night she was reading her favorite book ever, The Outsiders, and there was a bright flash and a swirl of color and before she knew what was happening she found herself still holding her book next to a rather familiar marble fountain.

"No way" she gasped, she was currently wearing her favorite leather jacket and pink crop top, blue jeans and her high heel biker boots. She had to suppress an excited squeal, she was in the book.

"Ok katherine, keep calm, you have to find out whether you are before the book takes place or after" she told herself and started walking to the Curtis house. On her way there she saw Two-Bit. He walked over to her

"Hey baby, you new around here?" he asked Leaning against a car

"Yeah, moved here from boston" said Katherine

"My name's Two-Bit, funniest guy in town" said Two-Bit

"I'm Katherine" she said

"So why'd ya move here from the big city?' asked Two-Bit, they were walking towards the Curtis house

"Change of scenery, unfortunately i haven't found a place to stay yet, I just got here" she said cooly

"Shoot, my friends the Curtis's will help ya out" smiled Two-Bit. They walked up the walk to the front door of the Curtis house, the TV could be heard all the way out here. Two-Bit walked in

"Hey Two-Bit" said Darry "Who's this?" he asked spying Katherine

"This is Katherine, she just moved here from Boston" said Two-Bit. Looking around the house Katherine immediately knew that this was long before the book by the presence of Both curtis parents. Mrs. Curtis came out of the Kitchen.

"Hello there, let me guess, Two-Bit here found you on the street, you don't have a place to stay yet?" asked Mrs. Curtis with a smile. Katherine nodded, trying to keep herself from staring at what seemed to be an 18 year old Darry Curtis.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay here" said Mrs. Curtis

"Thank you" said Katherine, she noticed most of the boys except Ponyboy looking at her in aw, she definitely looked like a greaser girl and fifteen year old Dally looked like he wanted her. She sat awkwardly on the couch as Two-Bit changed the channel to Mickey. Darry caught her eye and she blushed.

"So what do you like to do?" asked Pony

"Well, I like Movies, Books, and cooking, I make the best chocolate cake" said Katherine

" We love Chocolate cake, though Pony here is more into movies and books than the rest of us" said Soda

"Big question is do you prefer pepsi or coke?" asked Pony smiling, they were all starting to like this girl, she fit right in with them and wasn't your typical greaser girl but they all felt she would be good for the gang.

"I like both of them fine, but if I have the choice I'd normally choose Coke" she said with a shrug

"Good, then I still get the pepsi" smiled Pony

"You wouldn't mind going to the movies with Ponyboy would you? He has the bad habit of walking alone, and that's not the safest thing to do in these parts" said Mr. Curtis

"I'd be happy to, I'm also pretty good at self defense, my dad used to teach martial arts so I know a few things" said Katherine

"Perhaps you could teach our boys" said Mrs. Curtis

"Well I'm also handy with a blade, just in case" said Katherine. The gang looked like they had struck gold with this girl and were silently competing with each other for her. In the kitchen she saw a calendar on the wall, May 4, 1964. 'Perfect' she thought " I can save the curtis parents and stop windrixville from ever happening, after all, it's not like it's the same timeline as mine, I've been sucked into the book so I can alter things, it's not like it's a fixed point or something (A/N I'm a Dr. Who geek, sue me)' she smiled to herself, knowing she'd have to get a job at some point, plus she'd get to see so many important events that took place long before she was born, woodstock, the moon landing, Elvis, The beatles, the start of Scooby Do, Everything that was long before her time. Then she realized other opportunities that would come later, like investing in Apple and google and all the other multi billion dollar companies. But right now she had to focus on living without her cellphone and figuring out how to use a rotary phone, also trying to live without Harry Potter was going to be a nightmare, but seeing all the greasers talking happily, she knew she could live with it. Now her main goal was to become Darry's girlfriend, her life was going to be amazing.


	2. Helping out

**So here is chapter two, A little one on one time with Katherine and Darry**

 **do I look like i own anything in this story**

Katherine was sitting on the couch in the Curtis's living room two days later reading her book to try and make sure she did this right when suddenly the power went out.

"Third time this week" grumbled Mr. Curtis, grabbing a flashlight and about to head to the basement to try and figure out what was wrong

"Let me help, I come from a long line of electricians so I know my was around electrical stuff, I might know whats wrong" said katherine, lying through her teeth about the long line of electricians bit, truth was she had graduated from a technical high school and had taken electrical, she had planned on becoming an electrician but current events had very recently put paid to that idea. She followed Mr. Curtis to the basement and looked at the fuse box, spotting the problem almost instantly

"Your main fuse is sized too small for the loads from the house, get the next two sizes up and it'll stop blowing" said Katherine. Mr. Curtis looked impressed

"Great, that'll also save money on having to replace this every few days" he said, Katherine smiled.

"I can go get it if you'd like" said Katherine

"That would be greatly appreciated, I'll send Darry with you, maybe you can teach him a few things" said Mr. curtis. It was raining out and Darry had just came in from football practice covered in mud.

"Darry can you go with katherine to the hardware store? She figured out the problem with our electricity" said mr. Curtis

"Sure Dad just let me get out of these clothes, Katherine had surprisingly opened her wallet yesterday to find that she had all the money from her savings and quite a bit more with her and a licence to drive, which in her own world she hadn't gotten around to getting yet, it was a couple days before the first Mustang would roll off the assembly line and oh she was so gonna get herself one and some new clothes, she'd get a job to just to be on the safe side, thank god she had the wallet next to her while she had been reading. She got into Darry's truck and waited for him before they drove off to the hardware store. This was the first time the two of them had been alone together and if she was honest with herself she was not very good at talking to men, mostly because most of the guys she knew were jerks, but she knew Darry wasn't like them.

"So, how do you like Tulsa so far?" asked Darry kindly

"I love it, it's so much better than Boston" she said happily. Darry chuckled, he liked this girl a lot, she was funny, easy going and got along with all the guys, helping Pony with his homework, joking with Soda, bouncing car ideas back and forth with steve, preposterous ideas to the guys but stuff that she had actually seen, like a camera on the back of the car to help you see while backing up, she taught Johnny some self defense moves so he wouldn't get beat up as bad by the socs, she helped Mrs. Curtis in the kitchen, and traded cartoon ideas with Two-Bit, she had even managed to impress Dally with her surprising knowledge of how to brew alcohol, she admitted to paying too much attention to how her uncle did it.

"So what's so much better about Tulsa than boston?" asked Darry

"Well you guys get way less snow than we did, geez, the banks could get the size of large trucks" said Katherine

"Geez the whole city shuts down here for less than an inch, you had to have at least had snow days" said Darry

"Nah, we had school unless it was over 6 inches or if the roads were really slick" said Katherine with a laugh

"How did you survive?" asked Darry

"We started the revolution, we're kinda known for toughing things out" laughed Katherine

"Ain't that the truth, you guys drive like maniacs I've heard" said Darry

"Yeah" laughed Katherine.

"How old are you by the way, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you can't be older than me" said Darry

"18, I turned 18 in July" said Katherine

"Same month as Pony" said darry

" yeah" laughed Katherine

"I guess you and I are the oldests of the gang" laughed Darry

"Lemme guess, you're 18 too" laughed Katherine, even though she knew it for a fact

"Yeah" chuckled Darry "Hey listen, I'm not doing anything tomorrow after work, would you like to grab a coke at the dingo with me?" asked Darry, Katherine did an internal happy dance

"I'd love to" she smiled. They walked into the hardware store and Darry could instantly tell that she was practically in heaven.

"You like construction work and stuff?" he asked

"Yeah, I know my way around a hammer" she laughed, he smiled as she found the fuse she wanted and paid for it.

"Oh, you don't have to pay, my dad gave me the money" said Darry awkwardly

"You guys gave me a place to stay, the least I can do is buy a little fuse" she said smiling, Darry relaxed

"Well then I'm buying you dinner tomorrow night" he said

"Sure" said Katherine brightly as they went back to the car. They were joking and laughing all the way back, when they got to the house Katherine put the new main fuse in the box and the lights came back on. She sat next to Darry on the couch and he put her arm around her. Although their first date would be tomorrow they already felt close enough to be a couple. Two-Bit and Dally each took turns to glare at Darry, it was clear that they wanted her to be theirs


	3. Grease with a Mustang

**heres chapter 3, Katherine buys a mustang, also if you want to see her buy Mickey mouse back for Soda let me know in the reviews**

Katherine walked into the car dealership on the 11th of May to get both her first car and one of the first mustang ever built. She saw a beautiful satin black one and bought it almost instantly wondering if she could get Steve and Soda to put chrome and ghost flames on it in a few years. The car purred like a pussycat and she felt both tough and tuff in it.

"Well miss you certainly have an eye for cars I reckon you're the first person in Tulsa to own one of these beauties, rolled off the assembly line just two days ago" said the salesman. Katherine drove out of the lot, 2500 dollars lighter in a brand new 1964 ford mustang. She drove up to the Curtis house and beeped the horn, all the guys came running out.

"please tell me that what I think it is" moaned Steve seeing Katherine in the driver's seat

" Its the new mustang from Ford, on of the very first off the assembly line. I'm going to need some work done to it in a few year though, would you and Soda be interested?" she asked innocently although already knowing the answer

"sister, you got yourself two mechanics" said Steve

"I just need some body work done to it, I don't know how either of you are with an airbrush and paint" said Katherine

"we can learn how pretty quick" said Soda not wanting this chance to slip through his fingers. Katherine had made sure to get the car insured just in case.

"I have to go get something real quick if any of you boys want to come this puppy has plenty of room" said Katherine. All their eyes lit up and Darry was in the passenger seat before anyone could blink.

"I just have two rules for borrowing this car, bring it back with a full tank of gas and no driving it drunk or even buzzed" she said seriously, answering the guys's question before the could ask it. They drove to the biggest hardware store in Tulsa and Katherine left the boys in the car while she picked up a copy of the national electrical code and various tools. The Curtis house was built in 1920 and she knew that knob and tube wiring was still used until the thirties, in order to prevent the possibility of fire she was going to help Mr Curtis rewire the house. She'd pay for everything of course, it really was the least she could do. When she got back to the car she found Steve and Soda practically caressing her leather seats. She had to stifle a laugh as Darry stared at him in a mix of shock, horror, and as if the guy was crazy.

"So, you know cars, electricity, math, cartoons, cooking, baking, you read, writing, have the best sense of humor of any girl we've met, know a little bit of making alcohol, and are willing to learn how to play football, where the hell have you been all our lives?" asked Soda. Katherine laughed

"blame the many states between here and Massachusetts." She laughed, though really they were two whole world's and close to 60 years apart.

"leave it to superman to get the best damn girl in the world" griped Two-Bit. Katherine laughed, she was loving this. All she had to do to keep the book from happening is drive the Curtis parents everywhere in February of 1966 and considering how Mr Curtis was looking at her car convincing him to ride in it would be no problem. That night katherine was helping Pony with his homework,

"Alright Pony, so if X=9 and X+12=Y, what is the value of Y" she pointed to a problem on his worksheet

"Um I don't know" said Pony

"Ok so we know what X equals,9, right, so put 9 in place of X and solve it like basic addition" said katherine

"21!" exclaimed Pony

"Great now do what I just taught you for all the others and if you need more help, I'll be making sure your brother isn't cheating at Poker again" said Katherine

"You know how to play poker?" asked Soda

"Not really but I know enough to know that hiding an ace up your sleeve is cheating" said Katherine

"Damn it" exclaimed Soda. Everyone laughed before Katherine went to go help Mrs. Curtis with Dinner.


	4. Beaten to the Punch

**Hi guys, Happy Mothers Day to any of my readers who might be moms, and my own mom who has been begging me to update this story.**

 **Sorry, it's such a short chapter, I got writer's block.**

Katherine was snuggled up next to Darry on the couch one night they were watching some weird documentary on TV that Pony and Johnny had to watch for school. Katherine looked at Pony who was starting to fall asleep on Johnny's shoulder, everyone else may have been blind to it but she could see what was happening here, all she needed to do was get them to admit it at least to her. But she was falling asleep herself considering Darry's hand was absentmindedly running through her hair. It had been about a month since she had arrived and her and Darry's relationship was flourishing. She had gotten a part-time job as the cashier at the DX so she got to see all sorts of cars come in and all sorts of people coming in on a daily basis plus she got to expand her knowledge of cars by watching Soda and Steve work. But the hours on her feet made her exhausted so she was more than willing to cuddle and fall asleep in Darry's arms listening to the droning of the TV.

"Tired baby?" asked Darry

"Mmm, yeah long day at work and your brother wasn't helping," said Katherine. She could almost see Darry glare at Soda. The next morning she was driving Pony and Johnny to school.

"So, have you two started looking for girlfriends yet?" asked Katherine, Johnny and Pony looked at each other

"Actually, after you went to bed last night, we kinda started dating each other," said Pony

"DAMN IT! I MISSED IT" exclaimed Katherine

"What?" asked Johnny

"I was going to try to set you up with each other but you beat me to it," said Katherine

"Wait, so you don't mind us being together?" asked Johnny

"Why would I? You two are so cute together and perfect for each other, I'm just annoyed that I wasn't the one to make you guys realize it" she said. Pony laughed

"Sorry" chuckled Johnny, He had become a lot more confident ever since Katherine had started teaching him self defense. They pulled up to the school and pony and Johnny got out

"Remember Pone I'm picking you up after track practice" Katherine called after them before driving off. Some socs walked over to Johnny and Pony

"Hey greasers, whos the chick with the stang?" asked Bob

"My brother's girlfriend," said Pony

"Which brother?" asked Randy

"Darry," said Pony, the socs paled, they knew better than to mess with Darry Curtis's girl. That afternoon Katherine picked the boys up and drove to Dairy Queen.

"I thought my mom was making spaghetti tonight? Why are we here?" asked Pony

"Because I'm buying the two of you food then I'm going to that tiny mall for an hour while you two eat here in the car, consider this your first date," said Katherine

"Ok then," said Pony cautiously. Katherine went into the small mall and browsed around for a while. She came back out with loads of shopping bags. Dresses, jewelry, makeup, and a new leather jacket. She got into the driver's seat of her car and drove out.

"Thanks, Katherine," said Johnny

"Ya know what, call me Kitty, it's easier and sounds better, Darry calls me it," said Katherine

"Ok" laughed Pony


End file.
